APOCALIPSIS
by angelus k
Summary: Una oficinista nos relata los acontecimientos sucedidos en un holocausto zombie desde su diario privado, al propagarse el virus por todo el mundo mal summary


APOCALIPSIS

Disculpa pequeño que no utilice fechas, pero para mí es más cómodo no recordarlas, es mucho mejor inmortalizar los sucedido que cuando sucedió…..

Era un día como cualquier otro, parecía una copia fiel de lo que había sido el día de ayer, incluso se podía decir que era igual que los otros días que había vivido en esta horrible semana.

Para empezar el lunes desperté tarde para ir al trabajo así que perdí el autobús y tuve que tomar un taxi, mala idea eso fue definitivamente, el dichoso vehículo se detuvo a tres calles de donde me subí debido a una manifestación de estudiantes. Grandioso día pensé, no podría ser peor, pero lo fue, cuando llegue al trabajo con la primera persona con que me tope resultó ser mi jefe inmediato; rayos sí que odio a esa mujer, se cree bastante por haber ascendido tan pronto, fue por la ayuda de un amigo de la familia la razón por la que tenga un mejor trabajo.

Esa mujer me vio entrar sin importar lo mucho que trate de ocultarme, parecía que estaba buscando una razón para regañarme frente a los demás, rayos enserio la odio, y parece ser mutuo por las razones que ya te había contado anteriormente.

Después de darme una buena regañiza que por cierto duró como veinte minutos, pero a mi parecer fue una eternidad, me grito diciéndome que no podía dar mal ejemplo a los demás, puedes creerlo, era la primera vez que llegaba tarde en 3 años. Ella había llegado tarde todos los días desde que entró.

Me envió a mi lugar a su pesar, parecía querer regañarme más tiempo pero cuando llegó Seth se fue de largo, por cierto esa persona es jefe de Joan, a veces me ayuda cuando ella me regaña sin razón. Aunque parece muy lindo no lo es, ese tipo es bastante frio y arrogante.

Te comento que comienzo a escribir lo que viví el día martes…

Han pasado pocos días desde la última vez que escribí, bueno y es debido a varios acontecimientos que no puedo ni si quiera creer, me resulta difícil digerirlo.

Bueno creo que debo comenzar era Jueves cuando comenzó esta gran tragedia que sacudió a la humanidad, no escribo lo que sucedió los otros días debido a que fueron parecidos al lunes, aunque esos días llegue temprano, las regañizas eran casi iguales.

Cambiando de tema, si ese día pasó algo bastante impactante, cuando llegué a la oficina encontré a Paul un amigo de hacía tiempo parecía un tanto perturbado, como si hubiera visto algo impactante. Me impresione cuando vi su camisa azulada manchada de sangre, el trataba angustiosamente cubrir lo que parecía una herida bastante fea, sangraba mucho y al mismo tiempo maldecía su suerte.

Parece que no fue un gran día para ir al trabajo en autobús, él me pidió ayuda para atenderlo y aunque no sabía mucho por lo menos podía ayudarle con algo superficial. Fui por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en el departamento de recursos humanos topándome nada menos con Seth quien parecía haberse quedado en la oficina en toda la noche. El tomó su distancia al ver la mancha roja en mi blusa y me apuntó con un tubo de metal, le miré como si estuviera loco, de hecho pensé que se había desquiciado por todo el trabajo que tenía que entregar ese día.

Cogí el botiquín y dispuesta a salir vi a Paul, estaba muy extraño, como si no le importara estarse desangrando del brazo izquierdo. Al verme cerca de él, se abalanzo contra mí tratando de morderme y como acto seguido Seth le golpeó en la cabeza hasta matarlo, rayos ese tipo estaba zafado. Después de terminar con lo que quedaba de mi amigo, volvió a amenazarme con el mismo tubo, yo le dije que estaba bien y que no le haría daño, solo quería salir de la habitación.

Pero gran mi suerte fue cuando él cerró la puerta dejándome atrapada con ese asesino, lo que pensaba en ese momento, él me vio sin creer que estuviera bien, él se acercó a la televisión que estaba en su oficina encendiéndola para mostrarme algo horrible.

Eran las noticias de las 7 de la mañana, un conductor de televisión que también estaba ansioso por terminar la transmisión dijo que había una epidemia que azotaba la ciudad de Nueva York, el presentador decía que era rabia la que hacía que las personas contagiadas atacaran a los que estaban sanos.

Mostraron imágenes en vivo de una calle de la ciudad, los policías trataban de contener a varias personas furiosas que tenían sangre en la boca sin tener éxito. Las personas pasaron la barrera y atacaron a quien tuvieran cerca incluyendo al periodista que estaba frente a la cámara, incluso atacaron al camarógrafo. Se perdió la señal después de diez segundos después de caer ese sujeto.

El presentador se despidió que sería mejor no salir de casa hasta nuevo aviso, vaya no pudieron decirlo antes de que yo saliera. Seth me preguntó si tenía auto, le asentí dándole las llaves, me sentí horrible apenas el lunes lo compre, ni si quiera lo había pagado y por su puesto ya me lo robaron.

Seth me llevó con él supongo que en algún momento seria de ayuda, salimos de la habitación sin toparnos con nadie, el llevaba el mismo tubo y yo el botiquín. Bajamos por el ascensor sin hacer ningún ruido hasta el segundo piso, el dijo que bajar al primer piso sin tener un plan sería peligroso.

Lo que me alegro en ese momento es que estábamos en el piso de Jefh un amigo mío que tenía un pequeño restaurante en el edifio, solía visitarle con frecuencia pero como fue aumentando mi carga de trabajo fue disminuyendo las veces que lo veía.

Le pedí a Seth que entráramos a Le amore, necesitaríamos comida para el viaje y por supuesto podríamos utilizar algunos utensilios como armas, el castaño después de meditarlo acepto y entramos al lugar, estaba completamente vacío. Nos acercamos con cuidado a la cocina al escuchar un ruido extraño que provenía de ahí, me alegre de encontrar a jefh estaba preparando el desayuno para unos ejecutivos que rentaron el local ese día.

Al comentarle lo que pasaba Jefh metió la comida en trastes y tomo varios cuchillos haciéndome una lanza con lo que había en el lugar; entre él y Seth cargaron todo lo comestible y salimos del local. En ese momento aparecieron cinco personas que estaban contagiadas, ellos trataron de mordernos, gracias a las clases de defensa personal que mis amigas de la preparatoria me obligaron a tomar, sabia defenderme. Entre los tres les terminamos.

Salimos del edificio viendo todo el caos ocasionado por la epidemia, parecía lo que se veía, gente comiendo gente. Entramos al auto compacto que compre sin ser atacados y salimos del estacionamiento, era increíble como la ciudad ya estaba casi en ruinas, muchos autos habían chocado y seguían haciéndolo, las personas corrían de un lado a otro desesperadas.

Jefh le pidió a Seth que pasara por su departamento, él quería encontrarse con su mujer, pero él dijo que era improbable que siguiera bien. Entre ambos le pedimos y terminó cediendo, al llegar Jefh bajo del vehículo y subió tan rápido como pudo, ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras esperábamos.

Me preocupaba que le sucediera algo, después de todo era mi amigo. Pasaron como veinte minutos y él aun no bajaba se me hacia raro que eso pasara, su departamento estaba en el tercer piso, incluso por las escaleras no tardaría tanto. Pero pasó lo impensable Jefh se estrelló contra un automóvil, atrayendo a gente contagiada, estos le comieron rápidamente.

Seth inmediatamente arranco el auto sin preocuparse por esa persona, me indigne por esto pero no podía hacer nada, no pude evitar que mi amigo muriera. En la tarde ya estábamos fuera de la cuidad, a Seth le parecía mejor estar en el campo. Debido a que su familia era dueña de varios edificios de la gran ciudad ellos tenían varias casas en muchos lugares.

Una de esas casas lamentablemente se encontraba aún muy lejos de donde estábamos, así que nos turnamos para conducir de día y de noche. Ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando la gasolina se terminó, dejándonos varados en medio de la nada, no tuvimos otra opción que quedarnos ahí y esperar que amaneciera, como estaba la situación salir era suicidio.

Cuando amaneció casi grite cuando vi a uno de esos infectados cerca de mi ventana, desperté con cuidado a Seth, nos quedamos quietos sin hacer estuvimos así como 5 horas y para nuestra suerte el número de infectados que nos rodeaba era mayor. No teníamos gasolina y tampoco teníamos armas de fuego.

Lo único que pudimos hacer en ese momento fue comer y esperar que nuestra suerte cambiara. Otro par de horas había pasado y nada, pero creo que fueron como quince minutos después que un auto se acercaba, yo tome mi labial y escribí en el parabrisas. Creo que nos vieron porque les dispararon a todos ellos, nos subimos con ellos y dejamos atrás mi auto.

Ellos se dirigían al oeste donde según decían ellos no había infección, nos llevaron hasta la siguiente estación de servicios donde Seth pensaba tomar "sin pedir prestado un auto", como él decía, llenó el tanque y estábamos indecisos de entrar o no a la tienda que estaba ahí. Tengo que contarte que el transporte no fue gratis, nos quitaron todo por así decirlo.

El y yo teníamos nuestras armas, lo que nos permitieron conservar, y entramos al final a ese lugar, estaba vació, pero algunas paredes tenían sangre. Yo tomé un carrito y comencé a llenarlo con todo lo que necesitaríamos para el viaje. Una puerta adentro del local se abrió de golpe dejando ver al dueño que también estaba infectado, él termino con eso. Entramos a la oficina para encontrar algunas armas que ese señor tenia, una escopeta y una nueve milímetros estaban en el escritorio junto con la carga, dejamos las armas anticuadas y tomamos lo que había, incluyendo las llaves del auto.

El se llevó la escopeta y yo la nueve milímetros, subimos toda la comida y nos fuimos de ahí. La gasolina nos duró lo suficiente como para casi llegar al final del viaje, solo nos faltaban unos cuarenta kilómetros. Como estábamos en plena carretera solo bajamos lo indispensable, algo de comida para dos días y las armas que teníamos, no utilizamos la carga mientras viajábamos.

Caminamos hasta el anochecer donde nos refugiamos en una cabaña abandonada, encendí el televisor pero solo había estática, pensaba poner una película, pero el video que había en la mesita era una grabación de un noticiero.

Era el mismo presentador, pero afirmaba que las personas infectadas estaban muertas, que era una epidemia que estaba azotando al mundo entero, parecía según él el apocalipsis.

Seth me permitió entrar a la ducha antes que él, necesitaba pensar en lo que había sucedido en estos días, creo que estaba triste porque su familia posiblemente estaba muerta, bueno que se le podía hacer todo era un caos. Creo que le afectó mucho porque no dejaba de ver la puerta, aun cuando la bloqueamos al igual que lo hicimos con las ventanas, estaba intranquilo.

Sé que fue algo difícil lo que sucedió, pero es un momento donde debemos mantenernos fuertes para sobrevivir, lo estuve pensando durante largo tiempo, él tenía la misma edad que yo, no pasaba de los veintitrés.

Cuando termine tome el turno de él mientras se bañaba, se tardo bastante que prepare algo para almorzar, después de varios minutos salió y comimos juntos. Ese hombre siempre había sido callado y solo hablaba cuando era necesario.

Pero esa noche cuando compartimos la habitación le escuche lamentarse por no haber salvado a su familia, me sentí mal por él y le abrace, dormimos así. En la mañana él ya no estaba en la habitación, me levanté deprisa encontrándole en la cocina, ahora el me cocinaba. Me sorprendí cuando probé lo que cocino, estaba delicioso.

Salimos de la cabaña y nos fuimos, avanzamos dos terceras partes del camino ayer pero aun nos faltaba, y en una cuantas horas llegamos al lugar, era una casa grande con mucha seguridad. Entramos sin toparnos con nadie, cerrando la puerta eléctrica.

Creo que esto será lo último que escriba, solo me quedan unos renglones de la ultima hoja; así que voy a decirte que hemos estado juntos diez meses en esta casa, al parecer nadie sobrevivió a este acontecimiento. Supongo que solo somos él y yo.

Así que esto es un adiós.


End file.
